cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Atlantic Sphere Union
, , or |avgstrength = ~10,000 |totalnukes = ~150 |rank = ~110-120 |score = Unknown }} The Atlantic Sphere Union (ASU) was a mid-sized, rapidly growing alliance on the Brown sphere, which later moved to white with other Terra Cotta signatories. It was founded on November 21, 2010. The alliance was formed with thirteen members with around 200,000 NS from the Incorporated City-States of Brengstklau, and grew rapidly in just two months of existence to almost 100 members, and 700,000 NS in just two months until it was subjected to a series of nuclear rogues, and immediately afterward, a two-month war in the Doom House-NPO War, mainly against GOONS and OSA, with Umbrella sending funds. The alliance disbanded in the Summer of 2011 after being at war longer than at peace. History The Beginning On November 21, the Atlantic Sphere Union was founded from the remaining cinders from the Incorporated City-States of Brengstklau. Following in the footsteps of ICB, it remained on brown team but transferred with the rest of the Terra-Cotta bloc to the white sphere later on. Since the Atlantic Sphere's creation, it grew rapidly, reaching 500k NS exactly thirty days from its creation. By its second month, it reached 90+ members and around 600,000-700,000 NS. This unprecedented growth from an alliance that was truly new, not a harvesting of friends or fellow members from other websites or forums, was made possible by the two main architects of the alliance: 2Burnt2eat and MrComrade, who joined later. Recruitment was strong, education was going great, and all members were techdealing. Unfortunately, a time of troubles was coming. The Time of Troubles In January 2010, the ASU faced its first conflict which began over trivial causes. A raid was made by a new ASU member upon a FOK Techdealer. The issue was immediately settled with FOK government. However, a group calling themselves the "MONGOLS" claimed sovereignty over the FOK Techdealing AA, told ASU they talked with the wrong people, and then began attacking the Atlantic Sphere Union with nuclear weapons for three days. On the third day, 2Burnt2eat bit his tongue and declared peace, as the new members of the alliance could not compete against nuclear attackers below 20k NS. Additionally, promised help from Terra Cotta did not materialize at all during this time. Although the issue was resolved, this attack undermined ASU strength and leadership (with MrComrade leaving disillusioned), which was desperately needed for its involvement in the PB-NpO and NPO-Doomhouse Wars. When the Doomhouse Bloc attacked NPO, ASU had the choice of either backing CD (who was heading with AZTEC against MHA and Sparta), or NSO in support of NPO. Rodrod argued strongly for an attack against GOONS rather than MHA, and the course of action was decided accordingly. ASU was involved for two months against OSA, GOONS, and other Doomhouse alliances which funded GOONS. It was a rough time for ASU members, not only for the length of the war, but the enemy had an advantage in everything. Although ASU did an excellent job in training its members, the members had not experienced such bitter fighting for a length of war almost as old as their nations. Many ended up quitting when the war ended after having everything they worked for destroyed. There were also many good fighters in ASU, all of which were nuked repeatedly into oblivion; outnumbered and out-teched. Soon after hostilities began with Doomhouse, OSA attacked ASU because they thought they entered the war without a treaty. This was privately cleared up, but OSA would not admit their mistake publicly by declaring peace. In the end, OSA served to tie up all of ASU's upper tiers and bank nations, which were desperately needed to send aid. The war ended with ASU agreeing to pay $80,000,000. The End ASU got out of the war with around 50-60 members. These numbers would dwindle after people began deleting; giving their all for the alliance, and then after the war, giving up on the game. During this time, there was financial support given from TCU by CommanderCato, and by TheBringer from Shinra, whose aid made a difference in keeping ASU afloat. Still, ASU's days were numbered and 2Burnt2eat decided to disband the alliance with the approval of government, and no objection from the membership. The alliance merged into NSO. 2Burnt2eat was offered the Dark Lord position by Youwish, but the position was declined due to 2burnt2eat being too burned out (punny) and wanting to get a feel for the new community first before deciding to serve it. Charter Charter of The Atlantic Sphere Union Preamble For the Growth and Establishment of the Atlantic Sphere Union and her Members, we hereby set forth this Charter to be the Basis and Foundation from which Strength can be derived, and Weakness removed. Article I: Admittance For a nation to gain admittance into the Atlantic Sphere Union, they must fill out the proper forms and meet the standard set qualifications given to all applicants without exception. Membership with any other alliance is forbidden. A nation may be denied for any or no reason. Article II: Expulsion A member may be expelled by the President or by the membership in a vote if seventy-five percent majority in favor is reached. A President’s Expulsion Order may be overridden if the membership votes seventy-five percent in opposition. The membership votes in opposition only when the exiled requests it. Article III: Government Structure Section A: The President The President leads the Atlantic Sphere Union. He has the power to do anything unless specifically stated otherwise in binding government documents. The President is bound by no term length or limit. He assumes power by the appointment and resignation of his predecessor of similar status. Section B: The Appointed The President may appoint subordinates to carry out his responsibilities and tasks. The power of the President may be delegated as much and as to as many subordinates as the President wishes. Removal of subordinates by the President may be made on a whim without any reason. Article IV. Pledge of Representation The Atlantic Sphere Union formally states here her intention and wish to form a representative body for her membership. This body will limit the President’s power, and will be formed on an unset date in the future when requirements such as a sufficient member count is reached. Article V: Amendments and Additions Amendments and Additions to this Charter may be made at the discretion of the President, with the sixty percent majority approval of all government that is currently serving, or have served within the last thirty days. Wars See also Category:Brown team alliances Category:Terra-Cotta Pact